Rumour
Rumour is a member of Troika who was assigned to assist Viriathus in an infiltration mission of Sabatton Towers. Appearance Rumour resembles an avian-like Dreamkeeper, having mostly dark-blue feathers with white feathers around the top front and back of his head as well as the tip of his beak, pale-blue eyes and white spots on the individual plumes of his wings. He also has a long strand of tail feathers reaching out from his clothes. He is shown to wear a gray-colored trench coat and buttoned shirt while wearing white-cuffs at the base of his talons and light-gray shorts. Personality Rumour is shown to be very organized and somewhat compulsive in how he places his equipment, as he does not want anyone to move or touch even one item of his due to how his Power works. He is also silent most of the time and so far has only spoken a few times during an infiltration of the underground caverns. History Volume 4 Chapter 10 As Viriathus was showing the new recruits on how to use weapons, Rumour was seen watching them alongside Karo from above. He was later seen organizing his equipment and became stingy when Viriathus asked him about tranquilizer darts. Chapter 11 Rumour later joined Viriathus' squad, consisting of herself, Bobby, Karo and himself, in sneaking into the foundation of Sabatton Towers in order to investigate the caverns below. After Karo dispatched the security below, the group proceeded to enter the cavern in search of the Lost Archives. Later, the squad stops in a cave when they hear Tendril talking from afar. After an order from Vi, Rumour activates his Power and opens a small portal with his hands, dropping Mark III rifles. With the rifles delivered, Vi asked why Rumour stopped teleporting supplies. He claimed that it had been moved, therefore he could not teleport anything else. Minutes later, he and the rest of the squad would engage Tinsel and Tendril until they both make a swift escape. Chapter 12 Sometime later, he would act as rear guard for the squad as they enter the Archives' labyrinth. They would then fend off Tendril after they spot him chasing after Namah. With Namah and later on Whip secured, they would secure the remaining teens as well as Tinsel outside of the Archives. Tendril would eventually catch up with them outside of the Archives as he would snatch Rumour's rifle from him and use it against him. Sometime later in a cave, Rumour is incapacitated as Tendril smashes him into a wall. Karo manages to rescue him while continuing to keep Tendril at bay with the rest of the squad. After Igrath arrives via jumper to rescue the group and help them get back to HQ safely, Rumour is seen either unconscious or dead on a stretcher with Karo looking at him with concern. Equipment Modular Midrange MK III: A standard-use springer rifle commonly used by Shock Troopers and members of Troika. Rumour was seen using this while in the underground caverns. Power and Abilities Dimensional Warp: Rumour's "Power" involves the ability to teleport objects from one location to another. By weaving his feathers around in a circular manner, he is able to conjure up a small black vortex that would allow objects to be transported to him. The exact mechanics behind it are unclear, though it seems that he would need to have knowledge of where something is, likely as long as he had interacted with it while in a set location. Should an object be moved prior to use then the ability will fail to teleport the items. Trivia * Because of the importance to his Power, he is extremely protective of his belongings. * Has an odd sense in disguises, as Karo called him a "homeless magician" over his business disguise. * It is currently unknown if he survived the battle with Tendril during the cave retreat. After being downed by Tendril, he remained lifeless throughout his few remaining appearances in Volume 4. Quotes "Gone- They're gone! Somebody moved my stuff!" "That's mine!" References Navigation Category:Males Category:Dreamkeepers